Manitoba Junior Hockey League
The Manitoba Junior Hockey League (MJHL) is a Junior 'A' hockey league operating in the Canadian province of Manitoba. The MJHL is one of ten Junior 'A' Hockey Leagues in Canada and is a member of the Canadian Junior Hockey League (CJHL) and Hockey Canada. Currently, the MJHL consists of 11 teams in 2 divisions, 6 in the Addison Division and 5 in the Sher-Wood Division. Each team plays 62 games during the regular season and the top 4 teams in each division qualify for league playoffs. The playoffs are an elimination tournament consisting of 3 rounds of best-of-seven series. The first 2 rounds determine which team from each division will advance to the final round. The winner of that series becomes the MJHL and Turnbull Cup champion. Prior to 1971, the MJHL Champion was eligible for Memorial Cup competition, and now plays for the Royal Bank Cup. ::::see List of MJHL Seasons History The Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League (WJrHL) became official on the evening of Wednesday, December 12, 1917. The League started with 10 teams and operated as Manitoba's only Junior A hockey league until 1931. For the 1931-32 season the WJrHL had a rival, the Manitoba Junior Hockey League. The two league champions would play off for the Provincial crown. The rivalry was short lived, with the all MJHL Teams joining the WJrHL for the following season. The 1932-33 season proved to be a tough one for the WJrHL, dealing with the constant rumors of the league collapsing and nobody expecting the one league system to last the off-season. However, somehow the Teams banded together to remain one league and one of the changes made was the League’s name. The League was renamed the Manitoba Junior Hockey League. Over the years, more than 200 MJHL players have gone on to the National Hockey League (NHL), and 12 of those MJHL graduates have been inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame: :::Andy Bathgate, Ed Belfour, Turk Broda, Art Coulter, Bobby Clarke, Charlie Gardiner, Bryan Hextall, Tom Johnson, Harry Oliver, Babe Pratt, Terry Sawchuk, and Jack Stewart. :::::::::::see MJHL History Teams Champions 'Post MJHL Playoffs' 'Manitoba' Since 1993, the MHJL crowns a Manitoba Champion. Prior to then, the Manitoba Amateur Hockey Association could instruct the MJHL Champs to enter provincial playoffs. Such happened from 1980 thru 1985, when MJHL Champs met the winner of the NorMan Junior Hockey League. In 1968 it was the Central Manitoba Junior Hockey League, in 1932 it was it's name sake the Manitoba Junior Hockey League, and a few independent teams during the years. The MJHL and it’s predecessor the Winnipeg and District Junior Hockey League have won every Turnbull Cup (1918 to present), symbolic of Manitoba Junior A Hockey Champions. ::::::::::see Turnbull Cup 'Junior A' Starting in 2013, the MJHL joins the champion from each of the other three western leagues plus a host team in a 13-game tournament to crown a Western Canadian Champion. The winner and the runner-up will both represent Western Canada at the RBC Cup National Junior A Championship. 1971 to 2012 The Turnbull Cup Champions plays the winner of Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League (Credential Cup) for the Anavet Cup. From 1971 to 1989, the Anavet Cup Champions advanced to the Abbott Cup against the winner of AJHL/BCHL (Doyle Cup). With the winner going on to the Centennial Cup meeting the Eastern Canada Champions for the National Junior ‘A’ title. After 1989 the winner goes to the Royal Bank Cup tournament (1990-95 Centennial Cup tournament) for the National Junior ‘A’ title. An Abbott Cup Champion was crowned from the results of the round robin part of this tournament until 1999, when the Cup was retired. 'Junior' Prior to 1971, the Turnbull Cup Champions competed for the Abbott Cup (Western Canadian Junior Championship), and then the Memorial Cup for the National Junior Championship. During this 53 year era (1918-1970), MJHL Teams won 18 Abbott Cups, and 11 Memorial Cups Man/Sask Junior ‘A’ Hockey Championships Anavet Cup (1971 to 2012) 'Western Canadian Junior Hockey Championships' Abbott Cup (1919 to 1970) Western Canadian Junior Championships Abbott Cup (1971 to 1999) Western Canadian Junior ‘A’ Championships 'National Junior Hockey Championships' Memorial Cup (1919-1970) National Junior Championships Centennial Cup (1971 to 1995) National Junior ‘A’ Championships Awards *Player of the Week *Peak Performer of the Month *Players of the Month *Mike Ridley Trophy Scoring Champion *Steve "Boomer" Hawrysh Memorial Award MVP *MJHL Top Goaltender Award *Brian Kozak Memorial Award Top Defenseman *Vince Leah Memorial Trophy Rookie of the Year *Lorne Lyndon Memorial Trophy Hockey Ability and Sportsmanship *Murray "Muzz" McPherson Memorial Award Coach of the Year *MJHL Playoff MVP Award All-Stars *MJHL Prospects Games *MJHL All-Star Games *MJHL All-Star Teams *MJHL Rookie All-Star Teams League Leaders *MJHL Regular Season Goal Scoring Leader *MJHL Regular Season Assist Leader *MJHL Regular Season Goals Against Average Leader *MJHL Playoff Scoring Leader CJHL Awards & Achievements *CJHL World Junior A Challenge selections *CJHL Prospects Game selections *CJHL Player of the Year Award *CJHL Award Winners *Anavet Cup Awards Winners *Royal Bank Cup Awards Winners Scholarships *Ken "Friar" Nicolson Award *Ed Belfour High Performance Award *Frank McKinnon Award *RBC Financial Group MJHL Scholarship *MJHL Scholarship Fund Records *MJHL Single Game Records *MJHL Single Season Records *MJHL Top 10 Regular Season Point Scorers *MJHL Top 10 Regular Season Goal Scorers *MJHL Top 10 Regular Season Assists Scorers Alumni *Team Canada Members *NHL Players *NHL Coaches *NHL General Managers *NHL Officials *NHL Draft Picks *MJHLers drafted by the WHA *MJHLers who played in the WHA *MJHLers who coached in the WHA Timeline of Teams Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League Category:Ice hockey leagues